Love Full of Twists and Turns
by DaughterOfPoseidon333
Summary: FULL-STORY NOW! Set after Love and Other Acts of Courage and beyond. Hal and Maggie have started to move on from being just partners, but the alien world around them is making it hard for them to discover what's between them. Especially with their pasts coming back to haunt them. Hal/Maggie. Rated T because i'm slightly paranoid and there is a brief mention of abuse/assault
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Falling Skies fanfic. I'm gonna start by saying that I absolutely LOVE this show! **

**This is a tag to the most recent episode, Love and Other Acts of Courage. Personally, I like Hal and Maggie together. I liked Karen, but as far as we know, she's still with the aliens and it seems like she's pretty important to them. I don't know, I just like Maggie better.**

**So here it is, my first falling Skies fanfic.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**P.S. I DON'T OWN FALLING SKIES.**

**Enjoy!**

Lourdes left Maggie's room at the abandoned hospital. Hal kept his eyes on Maggie the whole time. Maggie didn't speak until the door clicked shut behind Lourdes.

"Why'd you come back for me?" she whispered quietly.

Hal sauntered over to her bedside. "_Why?_" he echoed, disbelief thick in his voice. "What kinda question is that?"

"You could've gotten yourself killed," Maggie replied. Hal watched her. Her voice had seemed almost a little unsteady as she said the word 'killed'.

"And you would've died out there." Hal stated simply.

Maggie didn't give up though. _Always the stubborn one, _Hal thought. He liked that about her.

"There's people who depend on you, Hal. People who need you." Maggie said, though less confident in her argument this time. Hal tried not to smile when she said his name.

"Same with you," he countered.

Maggie rolled her eyes and sighed, momentarily turning away form him. When she looked back, he could see the pain in her eyes. "No," she whispered.

"_I _need you, okay? _I _need you." Hal said. He meant it, too. Every word. When Maggie didn't respond, he continued. "You said it yourself. We've got each others backs. We look out for each other. If anything ever happened to you, Maggie, I'd-"

"Hey," Maggie interrupted loudly. "Look, what is this?"

"It's just…" Hal trailed off, not certain of how to proceed. "I know you're going to say this is crazy…but when you were lying there on the ground, I-"

"Hey," Maggie interrupted again. Hal was glad, because he had been finding it really hard to find the words to tell her how he felt.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just…"

Hal walked over to Maggie's bedside and leaned over her. "What?" Hal said, softer this time.

"Could you do me a favor?" Maggie asked, with a slight smile on her face.

"Anything." Hal replied. Maggie laughed. It was good to hear her laugh.

"Sit down." Maggie asked firmly. Hal obeyed and sat in the plastic chair next to her bed. "Can you just stay here till I fall asleep?" she asked quietly.

After a pause, he said, "I can do that."

Hal smiled at her and she returned it with a smile of her own. Then, very slowly, Maggie reached her hand out and put it into his. Hal wrapped his hands around hers. Maggie smiled at him, and Hal couldn't help but smile back.

It didn't take long for Maggie to fall asleep. Hal knew he should probably go see if he was needed elsewhere, but he really didn't want to leave Maggie's side. Besides, the chair he was in wasn't _too _uncomfortable. Maybe he could even catch up on some much needed sleep. He didn't even remember the last time he had sat down this long.

Ever since the aliens attacked, he'd been forced to grow up and take responsibility for the lives' around him. Even more so in the months that Dad had been gone. Hal had been forced to become a leader. Which meant he didn't get a break as often as he'd like. This hospital that they'd found had been somewhat of a miracle and provided Hal with a much needed rest.

He leaned his gun against the wall next to him and propped his head up against the back of the chair. Hal expected sleep to come almost immediately. But it didn't.

So Hal thought of Maggie.

So much had happened between the two of them In the last couple days, it was almost unbelievable. First, when the parade of Mechs had come trough, Hal had been put into _very _close quarters with Maggie in that old junker. Hal didn't talk about the Before Time with hardly anyone. But when he had been with Maggie in that car, stuff just started spilling out. The Before Time made him sad and it didn't do to dwell on the past, but Maggie had made it not hurt so bad. Then there had been the moment when they first found the hospital and she told him about some of her past; her Cancer and brain tumors. She had opened up to him and it meant more to him then she would ever know.

Then of course, there had been the kiss.

Hal wasn't sure, at first, if he should kiss her. But he did it anyway. The moment had just seemed…_right. _He had been cautious, slow, but it had been incredible nonetheless. Albeit Maggie had run away from him after it, but he didn't blame her. Hal knew she wasn't very trustworthy when it came to personal feelings. Plus, even though Hal didn't know too much about it, he knew that Pope had done some things, awful things, to her when he had her captive.

The worst part about all of it though, was when Hal saw Maggie on the ground, bleeding and hurt, his world had dropped out from under his feet. At the time, his own life hadn't mattered at all. All he could see was Maggie, and all he knew was that he had to save her. Hal knew there was no going back to just being partners. They always would be, but that didn't change the fact that Hal knew he had fallen for Maggie. And fallen hard. She was on his mind almost every minute. And when she wasn't around him, near him, with him…it _hurt. _His heart ached now just thinking about her getting hurt.

Maggie was helping him get over Karen. Karen would still be in his heart, he would still love her…but she was gone. The Skitters had her. The alien Overlords had her, and he didn't think there was any happy ending for Karen and him.

But maybe, there still could be for Maggie and him. It was a long-shot, but in a world infested with aliens, well, anything was possible.

**So? What did you think? And I want your honest opinions, but leave 'em in a review, pretty please. Well, **_**I **_**hoped you liked it. I'm thinking maybe I'll do an actual story later on. Not right now, I've got way too many other stories I'm working on right now. But if I get enough reviews on this tag, and enough people liked it, I'll write more tags until I get a chance to write a story-story. Thanks for reading! **

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who watched Falling Skies last night? I did! I was just sitting on the couch, eating ice cream, and wishing the whole time that I could either stab Karen with my spoon, or Force choke her like Darth Vader. Or possible gank her like Dean Winchester. Anyone else with me?**

**Anyway, first order of business is to thank everybody who reviewed on the first chapter/part of this. THANK YOU SO MUCH! All those reviews made me absolutely bubbly with happiness.**

**Second, I think I will make this into a story. It will be a mix of tag-like chapters and chapters that are completely original. But every one of the chapters will have to do with Hal and Maggie and be from a mix of their POVs. **

**Third, I'm changing the title to Love Full of Twists and Turns. Just look for my author name and you'll know it's still my story.**

**And last but not least, I don't own Falling Skies.**

Chapter Two

**Maggie's POV**

"_I'm just glad to be back here with Tom and Hal." _

Karen's words echoed in Maggie's head. Just minutes ago, Karen had attacked Maggie. Maggie _had _shot at her, but she had a good reason too. Karen's elaborate little alien moves had confirmed the bad feeling Maggie had had about Karen ever since she and Hal had found her out in the woods, buried among a bunch of other dead kids.

Maggie tried to move, but it hurt like hell. It took all of her strength just to keep a hand on her side where her stitches tore. She was pretty weak, and she hated being weak. She could barely cease the blood-flow from her side. She knew it was only a matter of time before she passed out. And if someone didn't find her, and soon, there was a possibility that she could die.

So what to do when you're bleeding out in the psych ward of an abandoned hospital after your crush's crazy alien ex-girlfriend throws you against the wall?

Well, you involuntarily think about stuff you'd rather not.

Unfortunately for Maggie, that meant that everything Karen had said to her was replaying in her head.

"_This isn't about Hal, is it? Becau-" Karen asked as Maggie had her guns pointed at Karen._

"_Yeah, this is about Hal. And Ben. And Tome Mason. In fact it's about the entire Second Mass. Now you're going to crawl back form whatever dung-heap you came form and leave us all alone." Maggie said coldly. She didn't take her eyes off of Karen for one second._

_Then, Maggie watched as Karen's faux frightened expression turned into something much more intelligent and menacing. Karen let out a breath, and spoke,_

"_So it's 'us' now, Maggie?" Karen started. "Innocent, little Maggie, with a heart of gold? You know, I feel sorry for you. You've spent so long pushing people away, you have no idea how to get close to anyone anymore. Now you're doing the same thing with Hal. You don't think you deserve him. And you know what? You're right." Karen whispered, with a knowing smile on her face._

_Maggie didn't even know what to say. Inside, she knew what Karen had said about her was true. About her pushing people away. About how she was pushing Hal away. She wished that it wasn't true._

"_You know, I used to think about your time with Pope." Karen started talking again in place of Maggie's absent words. "Despite all your stories about how they mistreated you, truth is, I think you felt more comfortable with them than you have with anyone else in your whole pathetic life."_

"_You don't know me," Maggie replied, but even to her it sounded weak._

"_I think I do. And you know what, maybe that life with Pope and his gang , maybe that's the life you really deserve." Karen replied._

_Then Maggie couldn't take it anymore. At the mention of her time with Pope, Maggie felt anger and frustration build up inside of her. She cocked her guns and pointed them directly at Karen. _

Maggie gasped as her illusion broke. She could hear footsteps pounding her way.

"Hal," she whispered.

But in stead of Hal, Tom and Dai burst into the room. They took one look around to know that Karen was gone.

"Stay with her," Tom commanded Dai. Then Tom left the room, and Dai was kneeling down by her side.

Dai started comforting her, applying pressure to her wound, and telling her that Dr. Glass would be here soon. But all Maggie could think about was Hal. She had told Hal to go find Ben…but Ben was with Karen. Maggie started to panic. She didn't think Karen would _actually _hurt Hal, but she couldn't take that chance. Especially with Karen manipulating Ben. She didn't know what Ben would do if he was under Karen's control.

"Dai," Maggie said. "Dai, where's Hal?"

"Tom's going to look for him. It'll be okay. Just lay still, Maggie. You've already lost quite a bit of blood." Dai responded.

Maggie tried to talk again, but she couldn't. she could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. Maggie didn't want to go under. She needed to find out if Hal was okay. She needed to know what happened to him. Just as Maggie's vision started to go black around the edges, she saw several people burst into the room at once: Dr. Glass, Lourdes, Anthony, Tom, and…Hal.

Hal came in, absently rubbing his neck. But the moment he saw her, he came rushing forward.

"Maggie! _Maggie!_" he shouted.

_MAGGIE, Maggie, maggie…_

Maggie drifted off, Hal's concerned face hovering over her, his cries echoing over and over in her head.

**So that's all I'm doing for this chapter. But don't worry, I'm already writing the next one. It'll be just a little filler till I see what happens next week. So, if you liked this, and you completely support Hal and Maggie together, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews mean so much to me, and they help motivate me so I write more, faster. Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, I want to start by saying **

****

**AND…..THANK YOU!**

**I am just so happy and grateful that you all like my story so much! Honestly, I'm pretty shocked. I mean 30 reviews in 10 days? It seriously makes me so, so, so happy! I have this big grin on my face even now. Just…**_**thank you.**_** ALL of you. For anyone and everyone who reviewed, thank you.**

**Anyway, because I've been getting such good feedback, I wrote this chapter as quickly as I could without making it horrible. And this chapter won't be a tag like the last two; it'll be an original chapter, continuing from where I left off. I know some of you might be worried that I'll go too much along the lines of the show, but I won't. I'm going to do quite a bit of it on my own. Have my own plot twists and original chapters. And there will be weeks where I update once with a tag chapter, and some weeks, hopefully more than once with my own chapters.**

**I don't own Falling Skies.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Maggie's POV

Maggie could tell she was lying down. Everything hurt. Especially her side. She tried opening her eyes, but even that hurt. She could hear whispers all around her, but most of them were a meaningless jumble of noise. Except for one. One voice stood out from all the rest. The voice kept repeating her name, and she tried to seek out the source.

"_Maggie,_" it whispered.

Maggie yearned for the voice. She struggled to dig herself from underneath the folds of unconsciousness. She could feel herself breaking free from her semi-sleeping form.

"Maggie. Maggie, wake up. Wake up, please." The voice murmured, clearer this time.

Then Maggie finally opened her eyes. She looked up at the face that sighed with relief upon seeing her eyes open. The dark, black-brown hair and chocolaty brown eyes immediately soothed her.

"Hal," she whispered, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"Thank God you're awake," Hal whispered back. He leaned in close, as if to give her a hug, but decided not to at the last second. Maggie didn't know why, but she was disappointed that he hadn't.

"Hal-" Maggie started to say.

"Just, hang on, Maggie. Let me say something first." Hal interrupted. He looked at her, waiting for an answer. Maggie nodded. "I'm sorry, Maggie. I am. For everything that's been goin' on. And everything with Karen…I just…sorry. It's messed everything up, and I hate it when we fight. I just want it to go back to the way it was." Hal finished.

Maggie didn't even know where to start. She had never been good with telling people how she felt. This was uncharted territory for her.

"Hal…it's okay. Really. I know that it was hard for you to see Karen again. I don't like it when we fight either, but I understand. I mean, I'm sorry too. I wasn't exactly being very diplomatic. I _did _try and shoot her." Maggie replied softly.

Much to her surprise, Hal gave out a low chuckle. Then he started laughing, and Maggie couldn't help but join in. then Hal surprised her even more when he leaned in and gave her an impossibly soft kiss on her lips. When Hal broke it off, they stared into each other's eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. They didn't say anything. They didn't need to.

Soon enough though, Hal needed to leave to go help prepare to leave the hospital and get back on the road to Charleston.

Even before he left, Maggie missed him. Because, whether she was willing to admit it or not, Maggie _did _like Hal. Probably more than she should have. She knew there had been something up the moment they realized Karen was the only one alive in a field full of dead, de-harnessed kids. But she also knew that jealousy had clouded her judgment a little. She had been trying so hard to keep her feelings in check, that she put the entire 2nd Mass at risk trying to protect Hal.

As Maggie thought about all that had been happening with Hal, Dr. Glass and Lourdes came in to see how she was doing. She found out that when Karen had thrown her into the wall, her stiches had reopened and she lost quite a bit of blood. There was also some minor bruising to her ribs, but nothing she couldn't handle. Maggie knew that soon enough, she'd be nagging Dr. Glass to let her out in the field again. Out in the field again with Hal.

The thought made her smile.

-:-:-;-:-

It had been several nights since Hal had seen Maggie.

He had been so busy helping to prepare the 2nd Mass for their journey to Charleston, that whenever he got a free moment, he spent it sleeping. He had stopped Dr. Glass several times in the halls to ask about Maggie. Hal figured he was starting to annoy the doctor, but she just smiled and gave him an update every time.

This was the first night in days that Hal had a break. They were all prepped to leave the hospital, so Dad had given him the rest of the night off. Hal headed up to the roof, gun in hand. One thing Hal had learned after the aliens invaded, you should carry a weapon at all times. You never knew when you might have to blow away some Skitter.

When Hal got to the roof, he was mildly surprised to see it already occupied.

"I didn't know Dr. Glass let you out of bed," Hal said as he approached.

Maggie turned to look at him with a smirk on her face. The moonlight made her hair glow silver. Maggie was sitting on the edge of the roof, her legs dangling over the edge. Hal sat down next to her, his hand resting next to hers, their fingers brushing against each other.

"I'm not quite well enough to go back in the field with you, but she let me walk around for a bit." Maggie finally replied.

"Go back in the field with _me_? I thought you wanted to switch units?" Hal smiled.

Maggie let out a laugh. "Well, I changed my mind."

"And what, exactly, made you change your mind?" Hal asked softly.

"You." She whispered.

Maggie turned to him. Her face glowed under the stars, and Hal thought it made her seem younger. Almost like the stars took away everything that had made her hide in that shell of hers.

"I don't understand, Maggie, I-" Hal started, but Maggie interrupted.

"You were right, Hal. I like you, okay. I like you a lot. I know I wasn't being fair with you when Karen came back, but that was because I didn't want to see you get hurt." Maggie said, turning away from him, her eyes shining.

"Hey," Hal said softly, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. His fingers brushed her cheek, and when he drew them away, they were wet with tears. Without asking for permission, Hal drew her into the protective circle of his arms. Her body trembled, and she buried her head into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I just… I just don't think I'm the right girl for you, Hal. I don't know how to get close to people. Karen was right." Maggie sighed.

"I don't know what Karen told you, but whatever she said, Mags, don't listen to her. She's just a crazy ex-girlfriend," Hal smiled at Maggie, and she gave him a small smile in return. I think you're amazing, Maggie. When Karen hurt you, it made me realize two things. One, Karen is gone, and next time I see her, I'll shoot her. Two… I don't want to lose you, Maggie. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore. I don't care if you think that you're not the right girl for me. I'm sure as hell not the best guy for you. But we'll be the best worst pair ever." Hal finished, and Maggie just smiled at him.

"Hal, I-" Maggie choked on her words. "Can we just start slow?"

"Whatever you want. As long as I can say that you're mine." Hal replied.

Maggie laughed. "Hal Mason, you are such a hopeless romantic. But, in an alien infested world, it's good to know that there are still some gentlemen out there." She teased.

Hal just kissed her forehead. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and, together, they sat back and watched the stars.

**So, what did y'all think? Hehe, it's fun to say y'all. Anyway, sorry, this chapter would've been up sooner, but I had to type practically the whole chapter with just my left hand. I cut my finger doing dishes, and actually ended up severing 2 tendons in my finger, so I had to get surgery. Now I'm facing 6-8 weeks of physical therapy, and 3 months till full recovery. So I have to be left handed now =) But I'm doing really good. No biggie, really. I just might not be updating as often as I like. I will try and have the next chapter up ASAP, because you guys deserve it for being the best fans EVER!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**

**P.S. It is a proven fact that getting reviews will help the healing process go faster, which means more updates =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just had to post a new chapter because last night's episode was AMAZING! Do you guys agree? My favorite part was Hal and Maggie's moment in the tunnel. Although, when Tom shot the Overlord alien, that was pretty awesome too.**

**And I just want to thank anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. THANK YOU!**

**I don't own Falling Skies.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Hal, come on. We're going to find Ben." Tom said, poking his head into Maggie's hospital room.

It had been three days since Karen had left with Ben. Just three days since Karen had attacked Maggie. And just last night, Hal had found her on the roof, where she finally gave in. Captain Weaver had declared that prepping for Charleston was more important than finding Karen and Ben. That and the scouts had found a group of aliens deep in the forest, which was in the direction that Karen and Ben had headed. Tom had gotten together a group to find them, which, of course, included Hal.

Right now Hal was sitting on the edge of Maggie's bed.

"Okay. Be right there." Hal told his dad.

"We leave in five, Hal!" Tom shouted as he left.

Hal smiled and turned back to her.

"Be careful," she told him.

Hal just smiled.

"What?" Maggie demanded.

"You're worried about me." Hal stated simply.

"I think you have an inflated sense of your own importance." Maggie said, trying to keep the smile off of her face.

"Nah. I don't think so. I think you're worried that I won't come back."

"You better go, you're dad's waiting."

"Yeah, okay." Hal smiled, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Bring him back, Hal. And shoot some Skitters for me." Maggie said as he walked out the door, the ghost of his kiss lingering on her cheek. She desperately hoped it wasn't their last.

-:-:-:-

Maggie followed closely behind Hal in the dark hallways of the hospital's underground.

"Here it is." Maggie told Hal, pointing her flashlight at an old metal door with a rusty handle. The door led to the old access tunnel.

Hal set his flashlight and gun down, and put two hands firmly on the door's handle. Hal groaned, trying to turn it, but even with his strength, it wouldn't budge. "Great." he muttered.

Maggie would've helped him, but she didn't really want to tear the stiches in her side again. She could deal with the pain, but she might not survive Dr. Glass' wrath again. As Maggie watched Hal set to work on the door's edges with a knife, she thought about their moment on the roof-top. And she thought about Karen.

Before she could stop herself, the words came tumbling out of her mouth. "You still thinking about Karen?"

"No," Hal started to say. Maggie looked at him and he melted. "Well, yeah. I mean, once I look at her, she still seems like the same person I used to know. She has the same eyes that cut right through you. I can't help but think, 'I used to hold this person in my arms, kiss her,' Even thought I was in love with her. _God!_" Hal finished, struggling with the door.

Maggie seethed inside with the thought of Karen manipulating Hal the way she had, especially after Hal loved her. And the way Hal loved someone was special, because he gave you his entire heart before you gave anything in return. Their night on the roof came flooding back to Maggie, but she still had to ask.

"You still in love with her?"

Hal turned to her, and she shined her flashlight in his face. "No. of course not." The way he said it, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But Maggie had to be sure.

"I don't know," Hal continued as he turned back to the door. "How could I be, right? I just wish I could…"

The rest trailed off, as Maggie decided what she wanted. Screw right or wrong. Screw taking baby steps. Screw everything that stood in her way. Maggie had fallen for the oldest Mason boy. She knew that now. Now she just had to show it.

Maggie grabbed the sleeve of Hal's jacket and pulled him to her and Maggie kissed Hal. She kissed him the way she'd been wanting to kiss him for days now. Hal seemed surprised, but kissed her back. They wrapped their arms around each other and the jealousy and anger in Maggie's stomach turned into a swarm of butterflies.

When Maggie broke away, Hal had a slight smile playing on his lips, and his brown eyes shone.

"So what happened to 'I'm not the right person for you, Hal'?" Hal said softly, with a smile on his face.

"Changed my mind," Maggie replied breathlessly.

"Just like that?" Hal whispered.

Playfully pushing him away, Maggie said, "Yeah. Just like that."

-:-:-:-:-

Back on the road to Charleston, Hal couldn't have been in a better mood.

Even though those nasty mini-Skitter bugs had kind of ruined the moment after their kiss in the tunnel, Maggie had still kissed him. That was really all that mattered. She had finally admitted that there was something between them. Hal could finally get close to her without her running away. It felt good. And now that he had Maggie, he could finally, for good, get over Karen. Because kissing Maggie, talking to her about Karen, it had made Hal realize that the Karen he knew was gone. Forever.

And now he had Maggie. Forever.

**So what did you think? I know it was kinda short, but I just wanted to do sort of a tag-like chapter. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the late update. The last few weeks I didn't update because I wanted to see what would happen on the show.**

**And what can I say about the finale? Well maybe I shouldn't say anything. I'll start going on a rant. Plus, if you haven't seen the finale, well I don't want to spoil anything. All I'm gonna say is that it is completely unfair that we have to wait a whole **_**year **_**till we see any more episodes! 2013 is so far away!**

**On the subject, I don't know how often I'm going to update till then. I mean, I am going to be making this story my own, too, but with the way the finale ended with the thing with Hal, I don't know how that will affect things.**

**Just a heads up there. So if I don't update after this for a while, you know why.**

**And thank you everybody who has been with me on this story since the first chapter.**

**I don't own Falling Skies.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Maggie's POV

Maggie reluctantly left Hal's room in the hospital section of the Charleston base. She didn't want to leave. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but she knew better than to argue with Dr. Glass. As soon as they left Hal alone, she excused herself from the rest of the group, a million thoughts rolling around in her head at once.

The last week at Charleston was somewhat of a blur. As she tried to sort through it all, most of what made sense was Hal. Hal's face, with dark hair like his dad and his gorgeous brown eyes, kept popping up in her mind. In just a matter of days, Maggie had gone from having a major crush on the oldest Mason boy to completely head-over-heels, crazy, stupid, for him.

Though she would never admit that to anyone but herself and Hal.

But as soon as she had started talking about her past with Hal, though difficult, she couldn't stop. The words came so easily. She _trusted _Hal. Once the story was out to Hal, about her being a junkie, a jail-bird, and a _mom_…well it had been a huge weight off of her shoulders. Granted, Hal didn't take it so well at first, but she couldn't bring herself to stay mad at Hal. It was like staying mad at a puppy.

Then of course he rescued her from the cage prisons at Charleston, along with giving her a whole speech about how he was no longer High-School-Jock-Hal-Mason and she was no longer Junkie-Mommy-Maggie. All of that was in the past.

It had been ten times better than the response she had hoped for.

They had gotten over the only bumps in their road. Together.

Maggie flashed back to the night Ben came back, before Hal went to go see his brother.

"_Hey," Maggie said as she approached Hal. _

_He was standing right outside the gates to Charleston's underground city, his gun at his side, his head turned towards the stars._

"_Hey," Hal turned towards her, a huge grin on his face._

"_What're you doing out here?" she asked, taking another step toward him. she leaned up against the wall, her hand brushing against his._

"_Just thinking. I was about to go and find Ben. I haven't seen him in a while. Kinda wanted to talk to him." Hal replied._

_Maggie nodded. "I can leave, if you wanna go-"_

"_No. Don't go. We haven't been able to see each other alone since…well I don't even know the last time. The tunnel?" Hal interrupted her, grabbing her wrist as she turned to leave._

_Maggie smiled at him, and allowed Hal to pull her into his arms. It felt good. It felt _right. _Hal was warm and strong. Strong enough for both of them when need be._

"_Dangerous mission tomorrow." Maggie whispered against Hal's chest._

"_Yup." Hal replied._

"_Are you worried? Or scared?" Maggie asked him, her voice growing soft._

_Hal paused for a moment. "Scared? I'd be crazy not to be at least a little scared. I've just learned to control my fear. Worried? Not really. We've pulled off harder missions. We can do it. As long as you've got my back, we can pull it off."_

Maggie stumbled as she found herself in the present again.

Somehow, she had made her way outside to the very wall that she and Hal had leaned against. The stars glimmered brightly in the sky, but it seemed a lot bigger and a lot more lonely out here without Hal. Maggie wrapped her arms around herself, not finding as much comfort in it as when Hal wrapped his arms around her.

Maggie remembered, as she stood there, knowing Hal was lying in the infirmary, the trek back through the underground tunnels after they blew up the alien weapon. Maggie had never left Hal's side. She just kept watching his face he whole time, praying that he would be okay. Whatever Karen did to him, Maggie would be there the whole time to make sure he was okay.

Karen.

Maggie wrinkled her nose at the thought of Hal's harnessed ex. Maggie knew she should've just shot the bitch the second they found her alive in the forest. Would've saved her and Hal, and the entire 2nd Mass a whole lot of trouble.

Karen had crossed the line for the last time with the stunt she pulled at the alien weapon. When Karen had kissed Hal, Maggie had wanted to scream in anger and frustration and jealously. She also wished Tom had just shot Karen.

Maggie vowed to herself, that the next time she saw Karen, there would be no 'talk first, shoot later', Maggie would kill Karen on sight. Maggie had had enough of Karen. She knew how to get to each and every one of the Mason men. She knew things vital to aiding the enemy. Karen had to die.

Karen had to die for whatever she did to Hal.

And she would die. Maggie would make sure of that.

Because Hal was worth it. Maggie didn't care if Hal hated her after she finally killed Karen.

All Maggie cared about was making sure that Hal was safe. She would keep him safe. Because no matter what happened, Maggie would always, _always _have Hal's back.

**Okay, so I know it wasn't super long, but I would like to hear your thoughts anyway. But leave those wonderful, much appreciated thoughts in a review please!**

**I don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully I will before the new season starts. Meaning I have a year to update! But we'll see. Maybe I'll take a pause on this story. Guess you and I both will have to see what happens. =)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Till I update next…**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


End file.
